His and Hers
by InkedBaby
Summary: Edward and Bella dance around a undefined relationship while Edward gets dragged all around the world with his wealthy, business partner parents. Now that he's 18, he can move to Forks to be with the only person who's shown him the love he craves. The only problem is, he doesn't know how his parents will react. B/E, not explicit, colorful language, NO ANGST, sexy Edward (;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters and/or recognizable scenes in this story are not mine, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and anyone she so chooses to sell a small part of those rights too. I'm just borrowing her characters briefly because as of the moment, I'm not talented enough to have my own. Enjoy.**

"Bella - fucking - Swan!"

Her mouth dropped before a shit eating grin grew upon the girls face as she immediately spun around, knowing exactly who defiled her name like that. "Edward - fucking - Cullen!" She smirked back, teasing, as she took the boy in.

Her eyes raked up from the bright red converse, past the slim, dark wash blue jeans that hung low on his waste revealing an inch or so of black boxers, across the fitted, black band T and finally up to the striking face of the boy she knew she belonged to.

"No fucking way," she squealed and darted the 10 foot distance from her friends to the boy, leaving them shocked as she jumped into his arms.

"Mm, I missed you so much, baby girl," he breathed out for only Bella to hear as he spun her around. Bella's arms and legs stayed firmly wrapped around Edward as she pulled back her smiling face to look at him. "Where've you been?" she asked, leaning her forehead against his, still trying to take everything in. "Not where I've wanted to be," he sighed back. Bella noted the hint of grief cross his eyes, even as his smile remained unwavering. She took it in, but didn't respond, only hugging Edward closer to her.

"AH-hem," a snarky cough came from Bella's group of friends, causing her to jump down and glance over her shoulder. "Get a damn cough drop," someone, whom Edward was assuming to be the leggy blonde in the back, murmured to a smaller dark haired girl. Bella giggled, rolling her eyes to Edward, than grabbed his hand and dragged him over for introductions.

Of course, he knew the leggy blonde, Rosalie, and a short, energetic dark haired girl Alice from previous encounters, but the four others were new to him. Bella introduced the impatient brunette as Jessica, a blonde guy wrapped around Alice as Jasper, a tall, dark skinned girl as Emily, and a short, nerdy guy as Ben.

"So, Bell-a, who's your friend?" Jessica asked in a whiny, annoying tone as she stared down at her nails, trying to feign disinterest as she glanced at Edward from under her lashes.

Edward smirked, wrapping his arm around Bella's small shoulders and pulling her into his chest. "Didn't you hear? Edward _fucking _Cullen, and I wouldn't say friend."

Bella snorted from her position in his chest as Rose rolled her eyes, stepping forward. "Cullen." She narrowed her eyes at him as she came forward for a quick hug, not really approving of Bella's situation, but liking him for her in general. "Always a pleasure, Legs," he grinned, finally getting a smile to quirk from her lips. "Always the charmer," she joked back, surprising all the new comers in the groups. Rose wasn't one to let new people in so easily, and Edward Cullen's instant acceptance wasn't making much sense.

"So how ya been, Edward?" Alice finally pitched in from her spot in the Jasper-Alice limb tangle.

Edward glanced down at Bella before looking up to answer and threw out a quick "alright" before asking the girl about herself. "How bout you, Alice? I see you got a new chew toy?" he laughed. Alice did look like an excited puppy, wiggling and jumping around with a constant cling on Jasper. "Oh you know, only the best for me," she smirked, turning back to Jasper, officially ending that conversation.

"So what're you doing here?" Jessica piped up from her spot, obviously not wanting to be left out of the loop.

There was no response for a minute as Edward assessed her. Finally he glanced to the building behind the group, down to Bella, then back to Jessica. "Well, shit, probably the same thing you are, right?" he asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She wasn't buying it. Leave Jessica to want to be the center of attention, Bella thought to herself, before the said girl chimed in again.

"You go to shows alone?" disbelief colored her tone, and she acted as if it was her business what anyone did and who did or did not do it with them.

Getting frustrated quickly, Edward spat out, "how would I look coming to see my girl with someone else hanging off my arm? And yeah, usually I do."

He looked down at Bella, pulling her to him, "let's go sit somewhere, baby girl, we can meet everyone inside." Jessica rolled her eyes while Alice smiled and waved, everyone else quickly filtered inside to find a spot for the concert.

The couple tangled their hands between them and made their way to the parking lot. "God, I missed this," Bella sighed happily, squeezing Edwards fingers for emphasis. "Really?" he smirked, "no more sexy Rez guys trying to steal my girl?" He tried to play it off as a joke, but Bella knew what it really meant to him. It hurt him more that her that he couldn't be with her all the time, especially when other guys could.

"Well..." she trailed off suspiciously as his jaw dropped. "No," she finished quickly as Edward reached around her waist to tickle her. "That shits not funny to joke about Bella," he sighed.

They reached his car and slid silently in the back seat then naturally fell into a comfortable cuddled position. "Edward?" Bella asked after a minute of comfortable silence, her eyes stayed closed and head remained on his chest. "Hm?"

"I know you think the Rez guys are sexy, but they really aren't my type." Edward laughed and buried his nose in her hair. "Are you sure? All that tanned skin and luscious hair?" His face was torn between amusement at himself and disgust at the topic and Bella couldn't help but burst out laughing when she looked up at him. "No, I prefer a paler, more lean type of guy, you know band T's and converse, much more my type." The laughter died down and Edward leaned back, resting his head with a huge smile on his face. "Mm, I'll have to keep that in mind."

Two pairs of eyes drifted closed again, just taking in the moment. Their relationship, or whatever they had going, was never easy, but something both teens held very dear. Edward was the child of a well established family, he didn't really know what his parents did, other than drag him around the world when there was only one small little town he wanted to be in, but they worked together and were never home.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen loved there son more than anything in the world, but they thought it was best to show it through wealth, possessions, fancy schools, and and other things Edward didn't really want. They didn't understand the boy craved nothing more than a stable home with a loving family.

Edward had never really had friends, the longest he'd ever stayed anywhere was his 3 months in Forks, and that's only because it was harder for his parents to make their business deals in the small town. Forks is where he met Bella.

Bella's whole life was spent in Forks, living with her dad, and seeing her mom every other weekend. Bella's dad, the Police Chief was everything she could ask for in a father, and her mother and her shared similar relations now that they didn't live together full time.

"Who's playing?" Edward asked after several minutes, breaking the silence. Bella shrugged and stayed silent for a moment before filling him in, "Rose dragged us, I've never heard of them."

"So, you wouldn't care if you happened to miss them?" she shook her head lazily, "Who's house are you at this weekend, Baby?"

Bella smiled and looked up at Edward, she knew he craved nothing but attention whenever he managed to come see her. He'd likely spend the last 8 months since she last saw him held up in various hotels with his only company being his parent's favorite new investment: fancy tutors, well that and the odd maid or room service attendant. "Renee's, the Chief would love to see you though."

He laughed, Edward and Chief Swan had an odd, comfortable relationship. They got along, but it was a quiet, co-inhabiting the same room at the same time but not really together, kind of relationship. It worked for the both of them. "Maybe tomorrow, let's go see Renee."

Bella knew he was probably craving the overly motherly attention she was likely going to dish out on him, but she didn't comment. "You should text Legs," he told her with a smirk. He knew that girl Jessica would just be thrilled that they were leaving.

EBEB

"Mamma Swan!" Edward hollered as he and Bella barged into Renee's house. Bella giggled like a little school girl at the nickname he'd given Renee years ago.

The two heard laughing in the kitchen before they saw a shadow and heard a tacky southern accent, "Well, my, my, my, that can't be young Mista Edward Cullen, can it?" The two teens looked at each other, then back at Renee and burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, mom, acting is not your thing."

"I'd be much obliged if lovely Ms. Renee Swan I've already come accustomed to made an appearance, ma'am, I've grown incredibly fond of her." Edward tipped his imaginary hat and everything, his fake accent coming out perfect.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing," Renee laughed at pulled Edward in for a hug, "so how life been treating you Edward? You staying out of trouble?" She pulled back to look at him, giving him a motherly smile, and Bella knew this is exactly why he wanted to come here first.

"I always stay out of trouble Mamma Swan, you know it," he winked at her before guiding the small group to the kitchen.

Bella laughed before pulling out a bar stool to sit at, "hungry?"

Playfully glaring, he answered, "I happen to be an 18 year old boy, I'm always hungry." All three laughed, knowing well enough that Bella could probably out eat him if she really wanted to.

The two sat at the bar watching Renee, "what?" she questioned after a few moments. "Oh, the prince and princess are hungry, right, let me see what I can do about that." She laughed at her own joke, before scouring the kitchen for some food.

"So, Edward, where ya been this time?" Renee inquired politely.

"Well, we went to Chicago for a while, then Fort Lauderdale, hm, we were in Spain for a few weeks, then we came back to the U.S. and went to some place in Ohio. Some other places, I don't really remember. Now they're in Seattle, I took a cab to get here."

Renee frowned slightly, and Bella had a sneaking suspicion that his parents didn't exactly know Edward wasn't still in Seattle. Bella wasn't about to complain though.

Renee found some food, placed it in front of the teens, then mentioned she had somewhere to be before heading upstairs to get ready.

"How long do you think they'll be in Seattle?" Bella asked quietly, staring at her plate and holding back tears. the tears weren't necessarily for herself, she was used to saying goodbye to Edward and she knew he always came back, the tears were for him. He lived a life she knew he hated, and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"Probably a few days this time." They remained silent, neither knowing what to say.

The two remained silent, eating and avoiding the others gaze. Renee came down the stairs moments later in a slim fitting black dress and some sparkly heals. Edward was the first to see her, his jaw dropped as he took in his second mother. "Got a hot date, Mamma Swan?" Bella's attention was caught and she took in her mothers appearance. "Whoa," was all she managed.

"As a matter of fact I do," she said seriously, before a huge smile broke out on her face and she looked like a giggling school girl. "His name is Phil! Do you want to see a picture?" she didn't wait for an answer as she scrambled through her purse to grab her cell phone. "I'm just so excited! I met him at the grocery store a few weeks ago and we seem to be hitting it off, he's a few years younger than me but he doesn't seem to mind." she searched through her phone, and the two teens laughed along with her at her excited tone. "Ooh! He's cute mom," Bella laughed as Edward let out a low whistle.

She stared at the picture a moment more before noticing the time, "Oh! I don't want to be late. Be good kids!"

Renee scurried out the door and Edward glanced at Bella, who was already looking at him, when they both burst out laughing. "She was so excited!" He managed. "I know, she was acting like Alice!" This got them laughing harder.

"I'm happy for her," Bella said seriously when the two calmed down.

"Me too."

EBEB

"Jessica and Rose are sending me hateful messages," Bella laughed from Edwards lap. The teens were sitting out on Bella's roof, her leaning against his chest and his legs on either side of her.

Edward let out a graceless snort and asked what about. "Well, Jessica's all mad at me for ditching them, some garbage about 'chicks before dicks'. Doesn't make sense though, they aren't all girls." Bella replied, shaking her head softly before looking over her shoulder at Edward.

Edward's laughing instantly grew and he barely managed to ask what 'Legs' has said. "Her hate is at Jessica," she laughed, "apparently she's disgusted with whoever invited her and said her creepy obsession with me and you is ruining her night." The two started laughing more before Bella remembered a crucial detail, "Hey! Rose is the one who invited her!" Their laughing at Rose's expense grew louder before they eventually calmed down.

Bella kept her gaze over her shoulder as an intense, serious mood fell over both of them. "I'm really glad you're here," she whispered, as if her speaking to loudly would break her out of a dream and he'd suddenly disappear. "Me too," his response hung in the air for a moment, swirling around the two before one of them, or maybe both, couldn't take it any longer. Edward's slightly chapped lips met Bella's softer ones for a split second before she pulled back to shift her position to her knees, so she could face him.

"I don't tell you this enough," she started seriously, her hand on his neck as if to hold his gaze to hers, "I'm yours, completely. I don't care if I'm here and your someplace crazy, Japan, Montreal, anywhere, you're always on my mind, and I'll never be with anyone else." The rare, serious moments were the moments that the two honestly cherished most. There was no defined relationship between them, Edward wasn't Bella's boyfriend, and her status with him was the same, but both knew Bella was Edward's and vice versa. His emerald eyes bored into hers and he knew everything she said was honest, he also knew that she knew he felt the same. She was right though, it wasn't said enough between them.

Edward leaned forward and caught Bella's lips with his own, deepening the kiss instantly. He didn't usually like to go deep into anything physical with her, it wasn't that they both didn't want it, but Edward knew it'd be harder on both of them when he had to leave. And he always had to leave.

Breaking his usual unwritten rule of keeping things g rated, Edward pulled Bella closer so she was straddling him. Hands tangled in hair and bodies remained glued together as the two lost themselves in one another.

A drawn out groan escaped Edward's lips as he forced himself to pull back. Bella's eyes were darkened and glistening as she stared down at him in question. He sighed sadly as he matched her gaze, his fingers playing idly with the hem of her t shirt at her lower back. Edward was having difficulty thinking, he couldn't continue this and know he had to leave her right after, but the way she pressed against him perfectly and the hungry look in her eyes were driving him crazy. "Baby, we can't, I can't, its just not fair to you." She bit her lip before nodding slowly, disappointment sweeping through her, and unintentionally stirring more conflict in Edward.

"Fuck! You're so sexy...God, I want... I can't..." he looked at her quickly before closing his eyes, shaking his head, and leaning back slightly. "God, you're perfect and I'm an ass and I just-"

"Shh," she cut him off quickly, "I understand." Bella pulled him back to her and buried her face in his neck. "I told you, I'm yours, I'll wait, Edward. Besides, you're 18, and almost done with your schooling, they can't drag you around forever."

Edwards breathing halted suddenly and he leaned back to look at her. It was a topic he didn't like thinking about. He knew he couldn't stay with his parent's forever, but he also knew what it'd do to them if he ever told them that. "I'll figure it out," he said quietly, trying to convince her, and himself.

"Edward, we'll figure it out."

**So, any thoughts? Things you liked? Things you didn't? Should I continue? I mean, I will even if you say not to, but you're opinion is allowed, too, I suppose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GUYS! I can't even believe how many of you followed this story. Honestly, I'm shocked, thank you so much! I just want to let you all know this story will probably be somewhere under 6 chapters or so, and as well as that I will be doing outtakes and snapshots from previously in their lives. I don't know if I'd post them as future chapters on this story or start a new one for them. What do you all think? Anyway, thank you again for reading! **

**Disclaimer remains, I own nothing.**

Renee Swan came home with a smile on her face that couldn't be phased. Not only had Renee's date gone wonderfully, but her little's girl heart was back with her. She new that Bella was never fully anywhere if Edward wasn't around, and it'd been that way since they met when they were 11. At first, Renee would admit to herself that it was a little scary that her daughter had become so attached to a boy she'd only known for a short while, but when she saw how the two were together, and how their friendship remained over all they'd gone through, Renee was thrilled.

"Guys, I'm home!" she called as she came through the door, unceremoniously tossing her bag on the small table by the door and coming inside. When no response came she figured the two had taken to their usual spot on the roof and didn't push it further. "My baby's growing up," she quietly mused to herself and she made her way to her room to get ready for bed.

EBEB

Edward was calmly laid out in his favorite spot, with Bella's head resting gently on his chest. The stars shown brightly above the two teens heads and they stayed silent, taking comfort in the others company.

Deep down, Edward knew he'd never really be happy anywhere but with Bella by his side, but he knew the way his parents thought. It didn't matter that he was 18 and in a few weeks time he'd be finishing his homeschooling. Edward's parents expected a lot out of him, and he knew they'd want him to join in the family business, especially after the Emmett fiasco. The Cullen family business was still somewhat of a mystery to Edward, he knew something with property lines was involved, but what could one really do regarding property lines? If he was being honest he really had no idea what his parents did, other than drag him all around the world against his will. Sure, going to different countries was fun, but doing it alone, and staying in hotel rooms with tutors took most of the allure out of the lifestyle.

"Do you think they know yet," it was a quiet inquiry and it broke Edward out of his racing thoughts. "Mm?" he murmured, not quite catching on yet. "That you're here," Bella clarified, shifting so she could look up at him. Edward shook his head, he hadn't put his phone on silent, so he was sure the second his parents found out he wasn't in their hotel suite he'd be very aware of it.

"Do you think Renee's home yet? What time is it?" Edward asked, probably trying to change the subject to a more comfortable one, but Bella wasn't going to call that to attention. She fished he phone out of her back pocket and pressed a button to light up the screen. Edward held his smirk back as he caught sight of her back round image.

In the picture, you could tell he was over tired, he'd taken it during one of their late night phone calls. Edward was laying against some random hotel headboard and his eyes were squinted against the flash as he took the picture in the dark. His chin was covered with scruff and his hair was all over the place. He'd sent it to her while they were still on the phone and burst out laughing at her quiet admittance of how "sexy" she thought he looked. Her word, not his.

"It's 10:43, I bet she got home a while ago." she glanced up quickly, eyes squinting in suspicion. "What? What's so funny?"

Edward didn't answer, but his eyes shifted from her face to her phone before his amused smirk appeared full force. Bella blushed brightly and ducked her head, "Shut the fuck up Cullen, its a good picture." Edward burst out laughing and shook his head, fishing out his own phone.

"Don't be embarrassed, Baby Girl," he laughed out, turning on his own screen to show her. His screen was a screenshot he must have taken when the two were face timing, Edward was laughing in the small image of him at the bottom and Bella was captivated by the picture. Her hair was up on the top of head in a messy bun and her eyes were sleepy. She had a smirk on her face and a twinkle in her tired eyes as if she'd just said something she knew was funny but didn't start laughing yet.

"You're creepy," she whispered as she glanced up at his and smiled as he shrugged and stuffed the phone back in his pocket, "It's a good picture."

"We should go back inside, see if Renee's here," Bella whispered as the two sat up and Edward pulled her to his chest. He nodded reluctantly and buried his nose in her hair before pulling them both up to stand.

As Bella made her way back through her bedroom window, Edward made an an appreciative noise in his throat before laughing at Bella's reaction. "You pervert!" she squeaked before turning around the second she was in. She smacked him on the shoulder and made a show of looking scandalized that he'd been checking out her butt.

"Calm down Bella, you know damn well I'm not the only one who likes to enjoy the view," his signature smirk graced his face as he began to climb through the window. Bella's face turned red as she wondered how exactly he managed to still look graceful climbing through a small window.

"Mom?" Bella called once they were both inside. "Are you home?"

"In here!"

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and they headed down the hall to Renee's room.

"Momma Swan! How'd the date go?" he winked dramatically and Renee giggled. "It was great, were really getting serious. Phil's such a nice guy, he holds out my chair for me, opens doors, always picks up the check, and never even flirts with the young waitresses..." She trailed off and sighed, a happy look gracing her face. "We're happy for you, mom," Bella smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks, I'm happy for you too," she smiled looking between the two. "Come sit down!" she tapped the bed beside her and Bella and Edward shared a grin then made their way over, making themselves comfortable.

"I just want to catch up, yah know? How've you guys been?" If any other mother had sat Edward down to talk about how he's been, he had no doubt he'd be extremely uncomfortable, but Edward loved the way Renee doted on him and treated him as if he was her own, it's something he'd severely missed in his life.

Bella shrugged when Edward looked at her, so he started talking, "Well, you know, same old same old. We were just in California last week, we were there a while, like 2 and a half weeks or so," at his mention of time both Swan's sighed, nobody should consider being some where "a while" two and a half weeks. "My, uhm, tutor was off one of the weeks and my parents were really really busy, I think I stayed in my hotel room alone for like, 5 days straight. I didn't see anyone. I mean, I talked to Bella, which made everything 100 times better," they shared not fully there grins across the bed, "but it was still..." he trailed off shaking his head, and seemed at a loss for words at the moment.

"I'm just glad to be here." Renee was shell shocked, furious, and more than a little heartbroken. Bella, who'd known the situation wasn't as taken aback by his words, but was still unsettled.

"Edward, I want to ask you something," Renee didn't even stop to think before she put out her words, "would you like to stay here? You're eighteen, and schools almost over, you can stay here until you and Bella go off to college. I know Bella isn't here all the time, but you need a home, and I have one to offer. I have an extra room you can make your own if you'd like."

Two teen mouths dropped. If Edward were to finally admit it to himself, a large part of being scared to confront his parents was not really having a place to stay, and Renee offering him one was a huge hurdle he'd have to get over crossed off the list. "I... I do-"

His hesitation caught Renee's attention and she continued on, "You're tutors can come here during the day and you would be free to do whatever as long as you get school done, you don't have to say yes, but you don't deserve to be dragged around to places you don't want to be."

Edward's shocked gaze met Bella's matching one as he contemplated her offer. Edward would love to stay with Renee, she'd been a second mother, actually a first mother, to him ever since he first met her, Renee offered him the loving nurture a mother should and to be completely honest, he was sick of being left alone. The only time he really saw his parents were on plane rides and checking into hotels, they left earlier than he woke up and often when straight to bed when they got home late, but he knew telling them he wanted to stay in Forks would still bring up issues.

Bella's shocked expression was definitely one of joy as she took on the scene before her. "Mom." she whispered, barely audible to anyone else in the room. she couldn't believe Renee was willing to let Edward move in with her. Sure, Bella and her mom were past the rocky relationship they'd gone through when she was younger, but this was still a huge offer.

"I would love to stay here Momma Swan, I'd just - I'd have to talk to my parents..." Edward trailed off, wishing he wouldn't even had let himself hope for a moment. There's no way his parents would agree, the second he was done with his high school work he was supposed to start training to work with his family.

"Talk to them Edward," Bella finally spoke up, her voice a quiet whisper, "they might surprise you."

EBEB

It was well after midnight when Sleeping With Sirens blared through the living room, catching everyone's attention. The trio were huddled all across the room watching a Disney movie marathon and laughing at their childishness.

"That would mean my parents have noticed," Edward laughed and unamused laugh and got up to retrieve the phone he'd set on the small table in front of the couch.

"I'll just, uh..." he motioned toward the front door and made his way outside, leaving the door cracked behind him.

Bella paused the movie, Lady and the Tramp, and shared a worried glance with Renee as they heard the start of the conversation.

"Hi, Mom." They continued to listen guiltily as Edward's voice immediately took a defensive tone. "In all honesty, I didn't think you'd notice," he spat out harshly. Bella knew he'd regret his tone immediately, but Edward had a quick temper and in her opinion, it was completely justified.

"Sorry," the earnest tone met the two girls ears moments later, "but it is after midnight and you're just calling."

Bella's worried expression caught Renee's eye and she watched her daughter as the two continued to hear one side of the conversation. "I know, I know, but-"

"- you know where I am, Mom." The silence following his next reply was longer this time and both Swan's listened hesitantly.

"I'll see you then... I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something then, too..." Bella winced in sympathy, she knew how hard this was going to be for Edward.

"Yeah, I love you guys, too, g'night, Mom."

Renee looked at Bella in panic and both girls shifted around uncomfortably to try and show they weren't listening. When Edward stepped in the house and took notice of the discomfort in the room, he couldn't help but burst out laughing. Bella and Renee had no idea what to do other than stare, open mouthed, and blushing in embarrassment.

"You, ah-" he broke off laughing, "you should see the look on your faces," he choked out, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. The two glanced at each other, then back at Edward and tried to look sorry.

"No, it's fine," he smiled at his 'family' as he calmed down, "if I didn't want you to hear I'd have gone up stairs or something. You guys really need to work on acting cool though, you aren't very sneaky at all." Renee let out a scandalized gasp and Bella launched a pillow at the boys head.

"I'll have you know, I can be very sneaky," Bella muttered seriously, "Mom on the other hand..." she laughed as a pillow was now thrown at her from her mothers perch on the loveseat.

Edward came to sit on the couch by Bella, picking up her feet and putting them in his lap in the process. "So, they're leaving Seattle in 4 days, and expect me there that morning, she said something about knowing I'd want to see Bella so it's fine, but not to scare her again. Anyway, so that morning I guess I'll ask them about staying here," Edward absentmindedly started rubbing Bella's feet with a distant look in his eyes. She could tell how nervous he was about it, but didn't want to say anything about it to make him uncomfortable.

Renee, noting the now tense atmosphere made a show of letting out a huge yawn and getting up to go to bed. The teens shared an amused glance at her subtlety.

"You know the rules," she called after she was halfway up the stairs and Bella and Edward laughed, having gone through the same routine for years, "doors open, Edward sleep's on your futon. No bed sharing."

**Reviews are ever so greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, dears, how have you been? Anyone read any good stories recently that were just amazing? I have, which is why this took so long. I'm sorry, but I've been hopping back into the Harry Potter fandom a little bit and have been reading some GREAT stuff. Anything Twilight I should read? Are your stories any good?**

**Okay, as we all know, I don't own Twilight, I'm just a fan playing around with some characters I think needed tampering with. No copyright infringement is intended, nor is money being made.**

**So, this is going to be an over the top fluffy, filler chapter, because well, I wanted to. So there.**

Bella's room was dim, with only the glow from her TV lighting up the room, a random show was playing but neither her nor Edward were watching it. They'd turned on mute and opted for music instead. The two teens were lounging on the floor with their backs leaned up against Bella's bed with a bowl of Doritos between them.

It was sometime passed two in the morning, but neither teen could sleep. They hadn't seen each other for months, and sleep was the last thing they wanted to do when they finally got the chance.

"This song!" Bella grinned when Edward pressed play on his phone. "You know this?" Edward asked with a quirked eyebrow. She nodded her head and he laughed, "that's kind of embarrassing, I feel like a girl when I listen to it, and you knowing it makes it worse."

Bella shook her head in amusement as she started singing,

"As I look out on the sunrise on the Indiana skyline,  
and its rays are resting heavy on my face.  
I think about the days I spent  
Just wishing I was home again,  
Instead of always traveling place to place."

Edward leaned his head back against Bella's bed and smiled as he listened to her voice. "You know," he interrupted her singing, "this song talks about the sunshine and all I can think about when I listen to it is rain clouds and forests."

"Is that all?" Bella asked smiling.

Edward closed his eyes and smirked as he rested his head, "no, I guess there's this girl I think about, too. She has long brown hair and these deep brown eyes that just, like, look into you. I don't know." He shook his head at how sappy he was being and decided to keep the conversation light, "Not to mention she rocks the tightest jeans ever, and that ass..." he made an appreciative noise in his throat then trailed off, shaking with laughter as he felt Bella throw a chip at him.

"You're crazy," Bella laughed and pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as Edward made a noise in agreement.

Bella laid her head on her knees as she heard Edward's musical voice pick up where the song was,

"Home is where my heart's been waiting  
oh so patient, just to hear the sound  
of the back door open  
it's always open  
I've been hoping just to find my way back here again."

"Edward?" she whispered as the song faded to an end. He lifted his head back up and looked over at Bella, his eyes swimming with emotion.

"I'm glad you're home." His answering grin was breathtaking.

EBEB

"I'll be back," Edward laughed as he took in Bella's pout, "hang out with Rose or something, I'm sure she's dying for the dirty details."

"There is no dirty details," Bella grumbled in frustration, and she watched Edward put some stuff into a bag to take with him.

Edward wasn't phased by her grumpy mood and laughed, "there would have been if I let you have your way on the roof last night," he winked.

"Yeah there would have," Bella whined and mumbled out a quiet "prude" at Edward that he didn't missed. Still not phased, the boy laughed loudly. "Bella, I'll be gone for like four hours, Charlie just needs a fishing buddy."

Bella sighed exaggeratedly, "I suppose I should call Rose at some point." Knowing this was the best agreement he was going to get, Edward leaned over and kissed Bella swiftly. "I should go, your dad's waiting." Bella just nodded, well aware that she was acting like a spoiled five year old. She got off the couch and walked Edward to the door. He pulled her into a long hug and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "you can always make up some dirty details to placate her, and then, you know, fill me in later."

Edward pulled back, laughed at Bella's blushing face, and walked away before she could even make a noise in protest, yelling "Later, Baby Girl" over his shoulder.

"Edward fucking Cullen and his slick fucking comments," Bella muttered angrily as she shut the door swiftly and marched up the stairs to her room to retrieve her cell phone and invite Rose over.

EBEB

"I haven't even seen Charlie, but he called earlier and I mentioned Edward was in town and he got all excited and demanded he go on a 'midday fishing trip' with him," Bella answered Rose's question about how Charlie's been recently.

"Whatever, he'll be back, Bella," the blonde laughed. "Besides, we needed girl time anyway. So how are you, I know you and Edward have this weird... thing, and you know it makes me uncomfortable." Bella made to protest but Rose waved her off, "You know I'm not saying anything against Cullen, he's good for you, I just worry about you. You should see yourself after he leaves, B, seriously. I mean, you're so good at hiding it, but I totally see through you. You barely eat and it takes like a week for you to get back to talking to everyone like normal." Rose's honest, worried expression was the only thing keeping Bella from lashing out at her best friend.

"He's worth it, Rose, you don't even know." She perked up immediately as she remembered her news, "Besides, I think he might be staying here this time, you know, for good." Rose smiled as she saw the flicker of hope in her friends eyes.

"I just don't want to count on it, I know his parents are going to be hard to convince." Bella was looking down at her hands nervously as she continued. "After the whole deal with Em they're really counting on Edward to take up the business, they have all this pressure on him."

Rosalie nodded in understanding and flopped into a more comfortable position on Bella's bed, looking over at the brown haired girl who was curled up on the Futon Edward had slept on the night before. Rose thought for a minute as she watched her friend and then nodded seriously, "I think you should count in it, B."

Bella buried her nose in Edward's pillow, taking comfort in the scent surrounding her and muttered a quiet, "why?" Rosalie lifter one perfectly sculpted eyebrow in amusement.

"Why not, did you see the way he looked at you last night at the show. And do you remember your reaction to seeing him. Like, literally, Bella, I'm just standing there talking about this guy I saw last week and all of a sudden your running and being twirled around by some random guy. No, I know he's not a random guy," she defended herself at Bella's protest, "but nobody other than me or Alice knew that. Honestly everyone was shocked." Bella snorted in amusement at the memory of Jessica and Rose continued. "You guys looked like one of those army couples who meet in the airport after the guys been on tour for months, I'm not even kidding. Seriously, he's 18 now, who do you think he'd choose? Parents who aren't really there, or the only girl he's ever loved?"

"Love, Rose? He doesn't lo-" a pillow came and smacked Bella in the face before she could finish her sentence.

"He love's you, Bella." she rolled her eyes.

"Well, yeah, we say it all the time, but not like that. Like friends..."

Rose was tired of Bella's self doubt, she sat up seriously and looked dead at the girl before demanding, "is he a virgin?"

A bright red blush filled Bella's cheeks as she refused to answer her friend.

"Bella!"

"Fine, yes, I don't really think its any of your business though." Rose laughed at Bella's natural pull towards avoidance of all things sexually related and made her point. "See? Bella, have you seen Edward?" She was met with a glare. "Yes, obviously you've seen him. My point is, he's been literally all around the world and what does he do every. single. night?" Bella shrugged and Rose growled in annoyance. "He talks to you! You don't waste nights in foreign countries with beautiful girls talking on the phone if you aren't talking to who you already think is the most beautiful girl out there. Especially if you're as hot as Edward Cullen." Bella nodded her head at Rose, she knew there was something more between her and Edward, there always has been, and she knew Rose had just described exactly how she felt about Edward, so it wasn't such a shock that he would feel the same.

"It's just his parents, Rose. He has some kind of weird obligation he feels towards them, I'm not sure I'm enough to hold him away from that if they were to really pressure him. I'm not sure anything would be enough." Rose shook her head, she knew Bella wouldn't ever see it until it happened, but it was obvious Edward would always put Bella above everything else. She decided instead of heading into a conversation where she'd never succeed to convince Bella, she'd just change the subject.

"So, I know you and Cullen are still my little virgin babies, but what _did_ you do last night?" the blonde's mouth lifted into a smirk as Bella's face turned another interesting shade of pink.

"We kissed," she rushed her words and hid her face in the pillow.

"Bella Marie Swan! One does not simply turn bright pink from a simple kiss!"

Rose's musical laugh rang throughout the room and Bella tried to sputter out her previous night's activities.

"Well, uh, I was in his lap, you know... facing him-"

"Straddling him?"

"Rose! ...So I was facing him. And uh, we were, uhm, making out, and he pulled me super close and, uh..."

"And you felt everything?" Rose raised an eyebrow and laughed at Bella's discomfort, but didn't look over the fact that Bella had nodded into the pillow. "You're so fucking cute and innocent, B. You're like the only 18 year old in the world who blushes at making out."

"Rose!" Bella groaned in exasperation and the blonde couldn't help but giggle some more.

"Fine, fine, I'll show mercy, how bout we watch TV?" Rose flipped the TV on and turned straight to her usual channel, "NCIS marathon?"

"There's a marathon?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "there's a marathon every weekend."

EBEB

When Edward got back to Renee's house later he walked into the middle of a heated debate as he entered Bella's room. Well, as much of a heated debate as there can be between two girls snuggled on a Futon eating gummy bears and drinking chocolate milk.

Neither girl noticed Edward has he stood in the doorway, holding back laughter.

"No! Abby needs someone more like herself than McGee, he's too geeky," Bella protested, very seriously.

Rose bit off the head of a green gummy bear and shot back, "Bella, Abby is just as geeky."

"But she doesn't look geeky. And Besides Abby with Mcgee is like Tony with Ziva." Bella shook her head and shivered dramatically like that was the worst idea ever.

"WHAT!" Rose looked up from where her head was lying on Bella's stomach as is someone had punched her. "There is sooo much sexual tension between Tony and Ziva, they're perfect for each other, what are you talking about?!"

Bella shook her head in disgust, "Ugh, no. Besides one of Gibs' rules is no dating co-wokers."

"Fuck the rules!" Rose shouted indignantly and Edward couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

Both girls looked up in shock as the bronze haired boy held on to the door frame laughing hysterically.

"I don't think this is very funny, do you Bella?" the blonde asked as she calmly laid her head back down on her friend's stomach.

"No, no, I do not," the brunette agreed seriously, taking a red gummy bear and popping it in her her mouth.

Rose reached for her cup on chocolate milk and took a sip as her and Bella watched Edward begin to calm down.

"You guys are ridiculous," he breathed out shakily once he was calm enough to speak. Once Edward gained back his composure, he grabbed the bag of gummy bears and plopped himself on the floor next to the Futon as if nothing happened before speaking in a very serious tone, "Besides, you're both half wrong, Abby should definitely not be with McGee, but Tony and Ziva are obviously meant to be together."

**Like I said, a fluffy filler chapter. Did you guys like? The song in this chapter is Indiana Sun by Chase Coy, and I don't own that either.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Honestly, the number of people who favorited/followed this story is still unbelievable to me, thank you so much, I'm glad you guys like this. So, this chapter isn't going to be as fluff oriented, we're actually going to be getting to a point, maybe learning some things about some characters, you know. **

**Disclaimer: FANfiction. My point exactly.**

"Bella!" came a low groan from somewhere near her, and the mentioned brunette lifted her head tiredly. She noticed an obnoxious noise, somewhat loud coming from somewhere but couldn't quite figure it out.

"Wha?" she mumbled in response before her head fell back onto the pillow. Or not a pillow? "Stop moving," she whined grumpily and smacked whatever happened to be under her head. "What the fuck, B?" the same sleepy voice from earlier growled and Bella looked up again. The annoying noise stopped momentarily before it was back a second later.

"What is that!" Bella demanded, sleepily slurring her words and blinking her eyes open. The noise was insistent and Bella finally moved herself to a sitting position. She glared around the room, looking for the cause of the offending noise and narrowed her eyes when she found it.

"Cullen!" she yelled before getting up quickly to reach his phone. Rose looked up at Bella from her position on the floor and shook her head, "who the fuck uses screamo as their ringtone?"

Edward was blinking away the blurry from his eyes and shot an incredulous look at Rose. "Screamo is such an ugly term. You don't know Sleeping With Sirens?" Rose shrugged casually and made an appearance of going back to sleep when Bella finally answered the phone and stopped all the noise. Edward stood up from the mountain of blankets he was burried under and made his way over to Bella.

"Emmett!" Bella squealed loudly as she put the phone on speaker.

"Baby Bells!" the booming voice replied on the other end, "Edward didn't tell me the fam was going to Forks! I woulda came and visited."

"You should come anyway! I miss you," Bella replied happily before Edward made it clear that 'the fam' was not here, only he was.

The person on the other end of the phone seemed to catch Rose's interest as she lifted her head from the floor casually. Bella noticed and snorted, she knew Rose had always been a little too interested in the 'bad boy Cullen.'

After several comments about Edward finally growing a pair and doing what he wanted, Emmett's laughing voice demanded why it took three phone calls for someone to answer. "Seriously, guys, it's common courtesy to stop all dirty acts and answer the phone when family is calling." Bella and Edward groaned in unison as Rose made a disgusted face at them. "Like I'd ever let that happen in my presence," the blonde muttered dangerously.

"Ooh! Who'd you let join the party!" Emmett squealed over the phone before letting out a list of horrifying questions about their 'third'.

"God, Emmett grow up," Edward sighed before grabbing the phone and motioning that he'd go talk to his brother outside. Rose, who was removing herself from a heap of blankets, was laughing hysterically at the older Cullen's antics. "God, he's crazy," she choked out before finally break free of the offending bed wear and getting up, only to settle back down on Bella's bed.

"You so have a weird thing for Emmett, but he's like four years older than you." Bella was wrinkling up her nose, unable to understand how anyone could be attracted to the goofball. Her grimace was met by a very lady like snort.

"You say that like its a bad thing."

Rose was wiggling her eyebrows and making crude hand motions as Bella stared at her with her mouth hung open. "Rose! Your gross!" The blonde let out a loud cackle and Bella rolled her eyes. "You know, some of us like to have fun, B, we can't all be prudes." She shook her head as if Bella's predicament was the saddest thing in the world, then leaned back casually onto the bed. "I'm hungry, are you hungry? You should ask your boy toy if he wants to go out to breakfast. Oh! And Renee too!"

Bella was a little thrown off by the abrupt change in behavior. Rose had a way of letting herself be completely crazy in her close friends presence, but never let her haughty mask leave for too long. Bella shook her head and called down the hallway for Renee.

"Yeah!" was the muffled response and the two girls giggled. "God, Bella, you could at least me civil and use your cell phone." Bella gave her friend a quizzical look before nodding and calling her mom.

"Bella, you do realize I can hear you fine. Our rooms are right next to each other." was Renee's answering remark.

"I'm trying to be civil!" Bella whined and Rose let out another very lady like snort. Renee met her with confused silence so she continued on. "You wanna go to breakfast with us?" Renee squealed excitedly at being involved and mentioned being ready in ten. "Be ready? Mom we're going in pajamas." Rose and Bella had a standing tradition, once a weekend they would go get breakfast at the diner in pajamas, sometimes Renee or Charlie were invited, but mostly it was just them. Alice you to come along to, but she usually spent most of her time with Jasper now. Bella didn't really blame her, if Edward was here full time she'd want to spend all the time she could with him to. Her stomach fluttered anxiously as she realized this could be happening soon.

After getting of the phone with an excited Renee who was insisting that pajamas did not mean make-up free, especially at her age, the girls went about waiting for Edward to come back to the room.

The girls laid back on Bella's bed looking at the ceiling. The rest of the room was an absolute mess. There were at least nine blankets covering the floor of the room, with just as many pillows. Junk food wrappers and empty cups littered the floor, and looking at the mess would only cause disgusted gasps and started admittances of "we're pigs."

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Bella mentioned casually, and Rose rolled her eyes in amusement and fondness for her friend. "Maybe he's trying to make me look good for Emmett, so when we visit..." she made a crazy noise that Bella giggled at uncontrollably.

"Rose, nobody has to make you look good, he'd walk in the house, see you for half a second, and be done." Rose smiled to herself, everyone thought she was the perfect 'blonde bombshell,' but Bella was the more realistic beauty. Sure, Rose knew she could be in magazines or on TV if she wanted to, but Bella was the naturally gorgeous inside and out girl that anybody would be comfortable approaching. Rose was astounded at how many times the brunette got hit on that she didn't even realize. That was the best type of beauty in her opinion, where you're so beautiful on the inside as well as the outside that you don't even realize how good looking you are, you're to good a person to be concerned about it.

"That didn't happen last time," Rose muttered in response to Bella's remark. This time she was met with the lady like snort. "Rose you were fourteen and he was about to be nineteen, of course that wouldn't happen." Rose shook her head and laughed remembering how star struck she'd been when the Cullen's had brought Emmett for a visit.

Edward walked in the room moments later and Bella couldn't help but stare. His black and grey plaid pajama pants hung low on his hips so that just the waistband of his boxers were showing, his band t had risen to show a sliver of skin at his waist as one hand rand anxiously through his hair and one held the phone to his ear. He smiled when he walked in the room and unconsciously stretched his back, making the shirt ride up further. She smiled back at him and pretended not to her Rose's discreet whisper of, "it's not polite to stare." Edward came over to the bed, but the phone back on speaker, and sat by the girls feet, reflexively reaching out to rub Bella's.

"I heard you're blonde and hot!" Emmett wailed the second the phone was on speaker, and both girls burst out laughing. "I did not say that Emmett!" Edward shook his head, not embarrassed, just exasperated by his brother's immaturity.

"Aw, I'm wounded Cullen," Rose pouted at Edward as Emmett came out with, "You call her Legs, of course she's hot." The four of them continued laughing before Emmett interrupted. "No, but I'm gunna visit you guys Monday, Baby Bell, keep Edward sane, okay? Oh! And I'll be waiting to find out if you really are all you're cracked up to be Legs!"

Rose smirked into the phone, but otherwise ignored his comment as he hastily made excuses as to why he had to hang up. With a rushed "love you guys!" and a click, the phone call was over. When the three finished laughing at Emmett's exuberance, the two girls invited Edward to breakfast.

"Wait, I heard about these, aren't they like some sacred girly ritual that nobody's supposed to come to?" the nervous look on Edward's face combined with his absurd comment made on of Rose's eyebrow's shoot up as her and Bella shared a look. She looked at her friend very seriously and questioned, "you told him of our ritual?" Bella bit her lip and widened her eyes at Rose before stammering across her next words, "I, uh, told him... there, uh, was a ritual... not about it." Rose narrowed her eyes at Bella, and Edward's nervousness increased tenfold. Rose took in the other two for a moment and the whole room was silent. Then abruptly a smile broke out of the blondes pouty lips and she perkily answered "okay!" Edward dropped his jaw and Bella giggled uncontrollably. Rose let out a short laugh as she took to two in and shook her head, gullible boys.

"I think I'll go invite Alice," Rose decided as she got up and shuffled around the blankets for her phone. "I'll be in the bathroom."

EBEB

Five sleep rumpled individuals made their way to a booth in Forks local diner, and three of the five were squealing excitedly. Edward looked a little horrified as he took in Bella, Rose, and Alice's excited figured, and Renee laughed beside him. "You get used to it." He reassurance didn't do much to hold him over as he watched two of the girls argue over who got to sit next to the smallest. He bit his lip and looked to Renee in question, and noticed she was laughing at him. "Alice hasn't come to breakfast in a while, new boyfriend."

Edward thought back to the blonde Alice was wrapped around and noted he looked a little familiar now that Edward thought about it. As the seating arrangements were finally figured out things calmed down. Rose, Alice, and Renee were sitting on one side of the booth, and Bella and Edward shared the other. When everyone was settled in, Edward decided to ask Alice about her boyfriend. "So, who's the new chew toy, Alice." He noticed the disgusted look on Rose's face and Bella's exasperation next to him, he looked around, confused. Alice was jumping in her seat excitedly, but Rose interrupted her before she could talk. "She's with cousin, Jasper." She shook her head quickly, and Edward wondered why she didn't like it.

Alice was nodding happily and she added quickly, "Jasper's perfect," she got a far away look in her eyes and fondly muttered something that sounded an awful lot like 'my honey bear.' Edward didn't question it.

The breakfast went on full of laughter and excited squeals. Edward and Renee shared very many amused glances at the girls tactics, but Renee, Alice, and Rose shared quite a few glances due to Bella and Edward as well. There was one incident that included ketchup, Bella, and Edward that had the whole table laughing for a good five minutes straight and struggling to catch their breath. When everyone had finished eating, three separate cars were ready to make their way to their own destinations. After a long goodbye between the three teen girls and an absolute demand that Alice never miss another breakfast again, of course.

Discreetly, while Rose and Bella were chatting quietly about something, Alice pulled Edward to the side. "Edward, I'm glad you're hear," she whispered quickly, a genuine smile shining up at the boy, "it's good to know Bella doesn't have to be alone anymore." Alice placed a quick hug around Edward;s waist then was on her way before he could even protest. She sounded so sure that he was just here for good this time. Sure, Renee's proposition had come up during breakfast, but he wasn't positive it would all work out yet.

Edward felt a heavy, twisted feeling in his stomach as he took in Alice's words and remembered what Emmett told him.

"Don't under estimate them, bro, you can't live for them anymore, you have to live for yourself. They'll understand."

The words swam in Edward's head and he couldn't figure out how anyone, especially Emmett could be so optimistic. When Emmett had left the family business in order to go 'take a few years off' his parents practically disowned him. Sure, Emmett was happy living somewhere in California doing his own thing, but didn't it bother him that it was at the expense of his family. I mean, a family who's never there, but a family no less.

Edward shook his head in confusion, he was so tired of this constantly weighing him down. He was trying to have fun with Bella, but every now and he'd catch himself staring off by himself worrying about seeing his parent's on Tuesday. He couldn't take it anymore.

When Edward hopped into the backseat of Renee's car with Bella, he looked at the two girls he considered family determinedly. Bella slid across the seat towards him, a questioning look in her eye, and he pulled her into his side, twirling her hair between his fingers. "I think I want to go talk to my parents today," he said quietly into the car, but both other occupants heard him. "I want to get this done as soon as possible."

Two heads nodded in agreement, both with concerned looks on their faces.

EBEB

Edward stepped out of the cab in front of a fancy hotel quickly. His body was almost shaking with nerves and he was glad that Bella wasn't here to witness it. It had taken a lot of convincing on his part for her to let him come do this alone, but it was something he felt needed to be done.

The second he walked in the door of the opulent hotel, the staff recognized him. "Mr. Cullen, do you need anything? Can we send anything up to your room?" The questions continued, but he blew them off. His family name was prominent, especially because they always stayed in this hotel when they were anywhere near here, but the constant presence of need-to-please staff was something he easily grew tired of. He smiled politely and shook his head as he made his way to the elevator to head to his family's room on the top floor. He sighed when he remembered the room he had ran from two days previous, it was huge. The room had three very large, very immaculate bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, a huge living room area, and even a foyer, it was big enough for an average family to bring all of their extended family with them if they wanted.

When the elevator finally reached the top, he got out and made his way to the door. Nerves really were starting to get to him now. What if they laughed in his face, or told him he was throwing everything away for nothing? What if they called him a disappointment, as they had Emmett? Could he take that? Then a thought struck him and he pulled out his phone to check the time, it was around noon. Would they even be here? It was Sunday, some Sundays they spent holed up in their room working from the hotel. Maybe he'd get lucky.

Edward sighed heavily, pulled the room key from his wallet, and hastily stepped inside. When he stepped inside the room he was shocked. Papers were stacked neatly in piles all along the grand table in the living room and his parents sat at the table working. When had they ever worked out in the open like this? When the door clicked shut behind him, two pairs of eyes looked up at him and relieved smiles followed.

"Edward," Esme gushed, rushing over to him and pulling him in for a hug. He was shocked. "You scared us."

When his mother pulled back to look at him, she must have noticed the small frown on his face, because she let go of him and stepped back.

"Mom, Dad, we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, I'm really excited about the chapter. And I feel like I put authors notes for no reason because none of you read them. Whatever, like I said, I'm excited for this chapter, we're finally getting to the good stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I think the Edward I write uses a little too much profanity to be deemed appropriate for Twilight, I clearly own nothing.**

Bella was a nervous wreck. The young brunette sat biting her nails and shaking her leg anxiously as waited for any acknowledgement from Edward. She wished he'd let her come with him, she knew how hard this was going to be on him, his mom could be overbearing at times. "UGH!" she groaned, frustrated. She just wanted to know if he was okay, she knew he wouldn't be back home anytime soon, it was an eight hour trip to Seattle and back, he'd probably be back well after midnight. If he was coming back. She scratched that immediately out of her head and muttered to herself that at least a text message would be nice.

EBEB

"Edward, Baby, what do you mean? I thought you were staying with your little friend until Tuesday, and then we're off to Jacksonville." Esme's eyes were full of question as she glanced down at Edward. Edward could see his father over her shoulder nodding in agreement and couldn't control the anger bubbling up inside of him. He stormed over to the couch, sat down, and waited patiently for both his parents to join him before speaking.

"My 'little friend' is named Bella, and that's only ever been your plan." He was biting the inside of his lip in frustration and watched his dad's eyes narrow as his mother spoke up. "What do you mean our plan? Edward we need to meet your tutor in Jacksonville, and we honestly don't have time for this conversation right now, we have a lot of-"

"Work to do." He cut her off bitterly. "You always have a lot of work to do."

"Of course we do, don't be ridiculous Edward, how else would we afford this luxurious lifestyle?" Esme's eyes were wide with curiosity, he didn't think she fully understood the meaning of this conversation. Carlisle sat beside his wife watching Edward and probably calculating his every movement.

"I don't care about this 'luxurious' lifestyle? Do you know what would be luxurious to me? A family who loved me, a nice house that we lived in more than two days a year and that you didn't have to use an intercom to find someone in." His hands were balling into fists at his sides as his anger began to boil, she never really understood.

"Don't joke, Edward, you love your life," her eyes narrowed, daring him to disagree, and for once in his life this wasn't the moment he was going to back down.

"I hate my life, Mom. Do you know what I do all day every day? I sit around, alone, and wait for Bella to get out of school so I can text her. Why? Who else do I have, Mom? Not you, not Dad." He pointed at the two of them and took in the shock on their faces. He'd never taken an argument this far before, and he could see neither of his parents knew how to respond.

"I spend my life wasting away in hotel after hotel wishing I was in Forks."

His mother laughed indignantly and shook her head. "Now I know you aren't serious, Edward. Forks? Really if you wanted to joke, you should have at least come up with a better one. That place is rainy and miserable." Edward was livid, and Esme was pushing his limits. He knew she was giving him another opportunity to back down, but it was something he just couldn't do anymore.

"It's not about Forks, Mom," his voice took on a softer tone as he spoke now, "It's about Bella."

"So let me get this straight, young man, you're saying you want to stay in Forks?" Her brown eyes were narrowed in rage and he could see the strain in her face to keep composed. A Cullen always had to stay proper...

"Yes, and I'm going to. I'm not going to Jacksonville." He stated this calmly, but his insides were like a whirlwind. He felt like he was betraying the two individuals before him, and it was almost enough for him to say never mind, run back to his room, and try to forget. Almost.

"Yes you are." Esme demanded, somewhat hysterically now. Carlisle sat beside her looking torn, he had yet to speak up, and had an unusual expression on his face.

"No, I'm going back to Forks tonight, and that's it."

"Let me get this straight, Edward Anthony Cullen, you're choosing this girl, this Bella over your family?" her words were harsh and demanding and she spat out the words girl and Bella as if they tasted disgusting on her tongue.

Edward took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down, it would do no good to scream and he knew it. Once he composed himself, he put on a calm, earnest demeanor, with very little hope that his mother would understand where he was coming from. "No, Mom, I'm not choosing Bella over my family," she looked relieved for a second, before he continued.

"I'm choosing love over loneliness. I'm choosing someone who chose me over everything over people who choose everything over me. I'm choosing people who will treat me like family over people who just claim to be family. I'm choosing happiness mom." He knew his words were harsh, but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He needed his mom to understand, in his eighteen years of life she'd never understood him, and if he needed to be harsh to get her to now, he would.

"We do love you Edward! We treat you how you need to be treated!" Her voice was desperate now, and he could see the panic in her eyes, but he knew she still didn't understand.

"No, no, you don't. You never have! Why do you think Emmett left?!" Edward's green eyes were pleading, begging his mother to understand, but a darkness took over her eyes and she spat out, "don't talk about him." Edward was shocked, and judging by the look on Carlisle's face, he was too. When had Esme grown this possessive and resentful. She continued on, glaring angrily at her son, "we've always treated you with love."

"No, Mom! Buying toys and clothes and stuff to give me isn't treating someone with love. Love is being with someone when they need you and understanding them, you've never been here for me, it's always only ever been Bella." he didn't want to mention that when he was younger the only one he could really turn to was Emmett, but she was pushing him.

"I've always been here for you," her voice took on that desperate tone again, the one that sounded like she was trying to convince both him, and herself.

Carlisle put a quiet hand on Esme's knee, to calm her, and spoke her name in a soft whisper, the only action from him in the whole conversation.

"When, Mom? When? When I was younger? What were you there for? Was it... What? The first time I lost a tooth? You were there for me, right? What happened, Mom?" he felt his eyes water as he watching her try to recollect the incident, he knew she couldn't, but he watched her try. "I had to have... I was there..." it was whispered quietly to herself, and Edward knew he probably wasn't supposed to here it.

"I was four, Mom. I lost my tooth on a plane from somewhere, I don't even remember. You didn't care, you were too busy. I tried to ask for your help but you blew me off, you had to much fucking work to do." he expected a reprimand for language, but when it never came he continued. "You want to know what happened? I told Emmett," he laughed for a second, a sad smile on his face as he remembered. "Em was so excited, he started laughing and saying I was finally a big kid like him. I asked what to do with it and he was so serious, he told me if I put it under my pillow when I went to sleep that night the tooth fairy would give me money. I was so excited, because I'd heard Em talk about the tooth fairy before and I wanted to have another thing in common with him. I tried to tell you Em thought I was a big kid, like him," he laughed again, a wistful look on his face as he remembered, "but you said, "not now, Dear, Mommy's working." I was a little upset, but when we got to the hotel late that night I was thrilled, I put my tooth under the pillow and could barely get myself to sleep that night. The only problem was, Emmett was only eight, and he didn't know the tooth fairy wasn't real either, that because you wouldn't listen there would be no money. When I woke up I immediately looked under my pillow, but there was nothing, only my tooth." The smile on Edward's face turned a little bitter and his eyes focused back in on his parents instead of the memory he was watching play out in his mind. "I was mad at Em for lying, and he just couldn't understand. I didn't talk to Emmett for a week and I never put another tooth under my pillow, and I thought the tooth fairy didn't like me. It wasn't until years later I realized the truth, that my parent's just weren't there when they should have been."

If Edward had any other look on his face other than the sad, anguished eyes of a kid who just needed his parents, the story would have been a low blow. It was clear though, that it wasn't intended to hurt, it was just the truth. Esme had tears running down her face and Carlisle looked thoroughly ashamed of himself.

"That's just one of so many stories I have of moments when you should have been there and weren't, Mom. Don't you understand? I need more. I need love, and attention, and someone to just sit with me when I'm alone. And you can't do that, Mom. I need you to understand. You missed the past moments when I've needed you, don't miss this one. Please." Edward's own eyes were watering, now, and he had no idea what he'd do if his mother still didn't understand, he'd have to just leave without them knowing, like Emmett had.

Carlisle was the only one to speak now, and the two others looked at him in shock. "Edward, what about school? The business? You can't just leave your responsibilities behind." His soft tone was one that told Edward that if it wasn't for these things, he would have let him walk out the door right now to find happiness. It was a sad, broken tone, and Edward felt horrible for inflicting it.

"Send my tutors to Forks, someone offered me a place to stay and said it would be fine. And, I'm not going to be part of the business, Dad, I told you I want a small house, a family, somewhere steady." Carlisle's stern look kept Esme from letting out a cry of outrage, then he glanced back over to take his son in. He'd grown up so much, and Carlisle hated to admit to himself that he really had missed it. He couldn't remember any significant moments in the boys life, he couldn't even remember when he'd met this Bella he was now running off with.

Being one to not really show emotion Carlisle reached out to shake Edward's hand. "You already have a bank account set up in your name, you know how to access it, I'll have the Volvo sent to you from Chicago."

A look of shocked relief flooded Edward's face as he took in his father's words. He couldn't help the wide smile that crept up and he bypassed Carlisle's hand, and walked forward to hug him instead. "I love you, Dad. I just... I need more." He said it quietly into the mans ear, and felt him nod slightly in understanding. Edward knew his mother would not be as accepting, but maybe one day, with time, she'd understand. He leaned down to hug his mother next, the tears streaming down her face rubbing across his neck as he whispered that he loved her. Esme didn't answer, but looked at him with sadness and a hint of anger as he back up to leave.

As he walked backwards to the door, he called out that he'd visit, knowing he wouldn't be able to find them if he wanted to, but not feeling comfortable saying nothing. As the door to the room shut behind him, the sorrow he was feeling was overcome by a new found joy he'd never experienced. He was finally free.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay! I was spending the weekend with my boyfriend for Father's Day, he's the best Daddy ever. I'll be getting back on track with this now, though.**

**So, I think this is going to be just a tad longer than 6 chapters. No more then 10 though, and that's not including outtakes and flashbacks. I just keeo dragging it out with short chapters. Ahh, oh well.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Jacob wouldn't imprint on a little girl, he'd imprint on someone his own age. It's far less creepy. And, there probably wouldn't even be the little girl in the first place. I don't know.**

The four hour drive back from Seattle dragged on and on. Edward was sitting in the back of dingy Taxi bouncing his foot impatiently. He just wanted to be back in Forks to tell Bella the good news. He was literally on edge with excitement, he was finally going to be living where he wanted to be, he finally wouldn't be alone anymore.

The feeling of freedom didn't hit Edward without a twinge of guilt, though. Whenever he really thought about leaving home for good, a sick twisted feeling burrowed itself in the pit of his stomach as he remembered the look on his mom's face. Edward couldn't really remember when she became the controlling, emotional wreck he'd seen just hours before. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe she really needed him around, and maybe with his help she could go back to loving woman he knew she could be. But then he'd remember that if he went back, he wouldn't be helping anyone, his parents would still be busy and he would still be alone. Maybe his father would see Esme needed help and try to get her therapy or something, he really hoped so.

Edward sighed and plugged his headphone into his phone to listen to some music, and hopefully pass the time. As the familiar sound of his ringtone hit his ears, he sat back to think.

_"Father, father, tell me where have you been?  
Its been hell not having you here  
I've been missing you so bad  
And you don't seem to care  
When I go to sleep at night, you're not there, yeah  
When I go to sleep at night, do you care, yeah."_

The words swam around in his head as Edward got lost in his thoughts. This song may not have fit his circumstance fully, but the concept was all the same. Fear tinged his hope for a new family when he realized he'd never really had one. He didn't know how to be in a family. Would he be able to just emerge himself completely in a new setting effortlessly? When he thought about it, Edward didn't really know how to be surrounded by people for longer then a few days. He only knew how to be alone.

Then again, he'd never really had the opportunity to be around people for very long, so maybe everything would be fine? The worry and fear were eating away at him, and as much as he just wanted to show up and surprise Bella with his good news, he needed her comfort.

He looked down at his phone and exited out of the music playlist and into his messaging app. He looked at her contact picture for a quick second before typing out his message.

**Baby Girl, I'm almost home.**

He knew she'd understand the underlying meaning that he couldn't really express right now. It only came as a little shock when Bella's reply was instantaneous.

**I knew you could do it. I'll be waiting, (: How are you?**

The twist in his stomach started slowly uncurling as he read her text. This was exactly what he needed, he knew Bella would understand that while he was extremely happy, there was more emotion behind the situation than he'd like to let on to others.

**I don't really know right now, I'm beyond happy, of course, but I just... can we talk when I get there**?

He shot off another text stating he was half an hour away right after and waited for his answer. It was surreal that instead of calling Bella to talk about what he was going through, he would be able to do it in person now.

**You know I love our talks. I'm at Renee's still, I stayed so I could see you when you got here.**

He frowned slightly, he forgot it was Sunday night. Bella had school tomorrow and she was supposed to be at Charlie's house. Good thing Emmett was visiting tomorrow, so his first official day living in Forks wouldn't be as unnerving as it could be.

**Is the Chief okay with that? What about school? I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to affect you.**

Her reply was quick, allowing Edward little time to beat himself up even more.

**Babe? Breath. Dad's fine, and school will be fine, I've stayed up all night with you and still gone to school. Affecting me isn't a problem, I'm here for you.**

Edward laughed at the memory. They'd been talking on the phone all night, not about anything serious, but just enjoying the 'company'. It was about 7:15 when all of a sudden Bella screamed "What the fuck!" in Edward's ear and he heard crazy, scratchy noises through the phone. Edward was laughing the whole time as he heard Bella jumping around through the phone. She'd quickly babbled about having to be to school in 10 minutes and not knowing what to wear before everything got quiet for a second. Edward had sighed, thinking Bella hung up in her frantic state, when all of a sudden he'd heard a murmured "fuck it." He laughed louder.

Bella told him she was just going to school as is and sent him a quick picture before saying goodbye and promising to call him later. In the picture Bella was wearing black and red plaid pajama pants that Edward swore he'd left there on one of his visits, a Confide band T, and her hair was in her signature night time sloppy bun on the top of her head. She was holding her hand up in the rock n roll signal and sticking her tongue out as she took the picture of herself in the mirror. He laughed when he realized she just threw on some red chucks and was going to school just like that.

Later that day, when Edward assumed was her lunch time, Bella called him ranting about some 'bitch names Lauren' who was obviously too stuck up to wear what she wanted so she had to talk shit to Bella all day. Bella had argued that it wasn't her fault she could look hot in pajamas and Lauren still looked shitty after taking 3 hours to get dressed in the morning. Edward was sure he'd never laughed that hard during a five minute phone call in his life.

When he came back from his thoughts, he saw the cab driver looking at him funny in the mirror, he looked around quickly and realized he was sitting in front of Bella's house. Edward laughed at himself, apologized and thanked the driver, left an obnoxiously generous tip when he paid, and left the cab as quickly as possible.

When Edward reached the front door, his hand hesitated at the door knob. Usually, he just walked in, but he wasn't really sure if things were different now and he should knock. Not being used to, or comfortable with, the uncertainty, he shrugged and walked in the door anyway. He knew he'd made the right choice immediately, when Bella called "in here!" the second the door clicked behind him.

Bella's smiling face was the first thing he saw when he walked in the kitchen and then he heard a loud exclamation of "Surprise!" from throughout the room. Bella, Renee, Rose, and Alice were sitting throughout the kitchen with a messy home made cake on the table. The frosting was everywhere, the counters were covered in powder, and it was obvious they'd just finished. Edward's smile was huge when he took in the sight in front of him and the welcome home cake they'd worked so hard on. He could tell someone other than Bella had written "Welcome Home Edward" in blue frosting because Bella's writing was chicken scratch and she could have never pulled it off. He laughed lightly when he noticed the decorations. There were huge poster boards with similar greetings to the cake hung all around the room and birthday confetti thrown across the table.

He came over and wrapped each of them in a hug before making his way to Bella. He spoke to the whole room before pulling his girl to his chest. "Thank you so much guys, this is too much." He looked down at Bella, whose face was buried in his shoulder, and kissed her on the forehead as Rose called out from her perch on the counter, "Shut up, Cullen, we love you, of course we'd do this."

Edward shook his head, smile still in place, and continued to argue, "but its like 1am and you guys have school tomorrow, and-"

"and we'll be there, but right now we're here," Bella spoke up from in his arms and the other three in the room nodded in confirmations.

"Yeah, Edward, shut up and eat some cake!" Alice laughed, and Edward decided to quit fighting it. Of course they would do something like this for him, this is what family did for each other.

EBEB

"B, you're being a whiny bitch," Rose growled. Her head was resting on her arms that were crossed in front of her on the lunch table, but other then that she didn't look tired at all. Bella, on the other hand, was sure she was sporting dark circles under bright red, sleep deprived eyes.

"I just wanna see Emmett and Edward, and I'm tired, you at least went to sleep last night." Bella was slouched in her chair, her head was leaning against the top of the back of her seat, and her eyes were closed.

"Just because you stayed up all night to fuck doesn't mean you can bitch at me."

"Rose! We didn't fu- we didn't... we were just talking." Rose glanced up at her friend, just in time to see the blush appear and started laughing. "Oh, God. It's too easy."

"Hi Guys!" the two teens groaned loudly as Alice bounded up the to table happily, dragging poor Jasper behind her. "Ladies'," he smiled in greeting before sitting down across from the two and pulling Alice in his lap. "You guys look terrible, me and Jazzy thought you could use some uplifting in the form of our beautiful faces." Alice was smirking, Jasper was laughing, and Bella and Rose were rolling their eyes dramatically.

"How are you so fucking chipper all the damn time," Rose grumbled irritably, as Alice laughed happily. "You were up all fucking night, too."

"She has caffeine in her veins, not blood," Bella sighed and Alice shrugged and turned away from her grumpy friends to talk to Jasper. The rest of lunch was spent the same, two of the three girls napping, and the couple making googly eyes at each other.

When the bell rang signaling time for class the group separated, with less than enthusiastic goodbyes. Alice looped her arm through Rosalie's and bounded away down the hall towards their math class, dragging the blonde behind her. Jasper, way more sympathetic then his girlfriend, waited silently for Bella to situate herself then stand so they could make their way to chemistry.

"Why didn't we take this class last year," Bella grumbled and Jasper laughed quietly as he held the door open for her. The two took their seats at their lab table and waiting for class to start. Jasper couldn't help but hide a laugh at how much trouble Bella was having keeping her head up, he decided to take pity on her and distract her, so she'd have something other then how tired she was to concentrate on.

"So I heard your boyfriend's in town for good?" Bella looked at him for a moment, confused, before nodding.

"Oh, Edward? He's not really my boyfriend, but yeah." Bella laughed at Jasper's confused expression and brought her hand up to rub her eyes.

"But you all are... together?" he questioned, not really understanding. Why would the kid move here to be with Bella if she was just some girl he wasn't really with?

"Yeah, we're together. I guess." She shrugged. "I guess he just hasn't made it official, it was confusing while he was gone." He brow knitted in a small frown, and Bella really did look confused. Jasper was laughing again.

"He need's to man up Bella, its no fun dancing around a relationship where nobody knows where they stand." With that, Jasper looked forward as class began, and Bella's frown grew.

Her and Edward knew where they stood right? Just because he hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend doesn't mean they weren't together. Bella's brain was swimming in confusion, and she shook her head quickly. This really was something she shouldn't think about when she was overly tired and easily confused.

EBEB

"Let's go get Baby Bell!" Emmett's voice boomed through the room. Him and Edward were sitting in the guest room that Edward were now occupying. The room was about average size, decorated in different shades of beige and other natural tones. It wasn't really up to Edward's taste, but he was more then grateful for it.

"We can't Em, we have to wait 45 more minutes." Edward was exasperated. Emmett really could act like a child if he wanted too. He'd only been here about five hours and was already driving his younger brother crazy. They'd had a nice, serious talk about life when he'd first gotten there, but eventually the older boys immaturity began to seep through. Honestly, though, Edward was fine with it. He barely got to see his brother since he'd just up and left one night around two years ago, and he missed him all the time.

Emmett had been the only constant in Edward's life before Bella. Contrary to what a stranger would think when they first met him, Emmett had taken care of Edward and was really responsible with him when they were growing up. Emmett just... liked to have fun.

"Ohh! I know, let's go get ice cream." Edward laughed at his brother's hopeful expression, "where? I'm pretty sure Forks doesn't have a Dairy Queen." Emmett was unphased. "We'll go to the grocery store, come on!" Edward smiled and followed his brother out of the room.

"Wait, Em!" he called when his brother was already half way out of the front door. Renee worked from home at the moment. She'd decided to take up pottery and see if she could sell it. She was doing quite well, and she ran the business out of the garage. Edward wanted to see if she had any groceries she wanted that he could pick up for her, it was the least he could do.

Edward made his way to the garage, knocking on the open door before stepping in. "Hey Mamma Swan, I'm taking Em to the grocery store, do you have a list or anything? I could pick up some stuff for you."

Renee looked up from the piece she was working on a smiled fondly at him, "Oh, Edward, you don't have to do that. Besides I've been shopping recently. Just pick up some things you like for around the house." Edward smiled and said a quick goodbye before heading out to meet Emmett by his Jeep.

He should have realized taking Emmett to the grocery store wasn't the best of ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm a horrible author, and am deeply ashamed of myself. I've been having a ROUGH couple of weeks/month though, so so sorry. I'm back on this, though. I promise I wont leave you hanging.**

**Note: This is going to be a short chapter, I feel like my writings off today. Its just not flowing right.**

** And this may seem like a pointless filler, but some of what's going to happen is going to be important later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and honestly I wouldn't really want to.**

The look of exasperation was amusingly splashed across Edward face as he watched his older brother jollily fill up their shopping cart in Fork's small grocery center. Item after item was carted into the overflowing basket, and not one thing could be considered very nutritional. Edwards stomach churned a little at the thought that Emmett was considering eating all of this at some point. Just by thinking about it, Edward could feel the stomach ache already.

Emmett grabbed three boxes of assorted pop tart flavors and tossed them in the cart, very seriously, before making his way over to the pastry section.

"I didn't even know this much junk food existed in the world," an amused voice came from the other end of the snack/breakfast isle, in assessment of Emmett's shopping.

A grin broke on both boys faces as Bella craned her head to get a better look at some of the items Emmett had carefully chosen. Edward stepped around the cart to hug Bella, and the amused blonde behind her spoke up. "Holy shit, are we feeding an army of five year old's?" Edward rolled his eyes, and Emmett continued staring down a box of assorted pastries, as if making a vital life choice instead of choosing whether to get them or not.

Bella's arms wrapped cozily around Edward's waste and he looked down to question her. "Shouldn't you be in school, Swan?" Narrowed green eyes shown with a hint of a laugh as Bella tried, and failed to look up at him innocently. "No?"

"Can you blame me for saving your girl from gym, Cullen?" Rose spoke up. She'd made her way over to Emmett's assortment of junk food and was rifling through.

"Edward, stop hogging BellyBum and get to introducing her sexy friend." Emmett barked as he tossed his new treat into the cart then made his way over to the group. Rose smirked up at him, still searching through his treats, and Emmett threw a smirk back. The overgrown child bounded his way over to Bella and practically tore her away from Edward so he could get in his own hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever Bellsies! Why you no text me no more?!" Bella laughed up at Emmett's puppy dog pout and stuck her tongue out. "Probably because you talk like that. Learn English, Emmett." The huge man scowled bemusedly.

"I thought what we had was special Bellybop, besides, your boyfriend puts up with my texting." Edward rolled his eyes at his brother before scooping Bella back into his arms and away from Emmett, his whispered, "who the fuck knows how," was barely heard.

"Boyfriend? I thought it was like unofficial still," Rose spoke up. She had an open box of chocolate covered pretzels in her hand and was looking at Bella thoughtfully.

"It is," Bella whispered, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she saw questioning green eyes glance down at her.

Edward looked away from Bella as a disgruntled cough sounded at the end of the isle. "Umm... I, uh..."

The four teens stared openly at the awkward looking boy in front of them, "Yes?" Rose asked, raising a perfectly sculpted brow. The kids face turned beat red, matching awkwardly with his work apron and he struggled to answer. "We, uh... We're..." He looked Rose up and down one more time before his face seemed to get even more red and he hurried up with his declaration. "Wedon'tallowcustomerstoeatthemerchandisebeforeits purchased." The boy all but ran around the corner, throwing a squeaky "sorry" over his shoulder and looking more then a little bit humiliated.

Bella let out a quick giggle before sharing a smirk with Rose. "I wonder how his boss convinced him to do that?" Rose let out a hysterical snort and answered, "probably new comic books for his collections." Both girls continued to giggle uncontrollably as the boys shared confused looks.

"That's kinda mean," Edward murmured to himself, which of course Bella heard. She sobered up quickly and shared another look with Rose, "not really, that kids been obsessed with Rose forever. In third grade he told everyone she kissed him in the boys bathroom." It was the boys turn to crack a smile as they took in the girls somber faces. "It's not funny!" Rose insisted! "People used to make fun of me for it for years. Not to mention he's been stalking me ever since. I caught him staring in the window of my dad's office when I was there once." An exaggerated shutter racked through her and Emmett and Edward shared disgusted looks.

"Don't worry pretty lady, I'll protect you," Emmett bounded over and pulled her under his arm. "No more smelly nerds will be creeping after they see you with me!"

Rose laughed heartily before she lifted her eyebrows at Bella then winked. "Is that so?"

Edward rolled his eyes as Emmett nodded enthusiastically down at the blonde. "We should pay for all the shit you call food, Em." he called over his shoulder before Emmett could start spewing ridiculous promises of protection that Rose really didn't need, as he and Bella began walking to the register, obviously leaving Emmett to cart his stockpile there on his own.

**Excuse the crappy chapter, I'll post more ASAP.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry i haven't been writing, I've been on an angst kick, and that's not where I want this story to go, so...**

**Same things apply as always, I own nothing. **

**I didn't edit this chapter either, so please disregard mistakes.**

"Bella, I honestly don't know how you're so calm about this. He's finally here for good and you guys aren't even making any steps in your relationship. He's good for you B, but he's being an idiot."

Bella sighed and laid her head back on the headrest. Her and Rose were driving back from the grocery store in Rose's red convertible, while Emmett and Edward were in Emmett's jeep.

"I don't want to sound clingy," the brunette finely murmured to herself after a few quiet moments.

"Isabella Marie Fucking Swan. Clingy my ass. The boys been hung up on you for how many years now? It's not clingy to want a defined relationship, it'd be shitty not to want one. I know you think about it, I can tell." Rose's bright blue eyes rolled and she flipped her hair over her shoulder angrily. "I'm tired of you not taking what you want, B. You know damn well he's yours, it shouldn't be that hard for you guys to come out and say it."

"Ugh." Bella's eyes closed in frustration and she absentmindedly began pulling at the loose string on the hem of her t shirt. "It's not a big deal." She knew it was the wrong thing to say the second Rose's eyes snapped up at her from the road.

Rosalie remained quiet for the rest of the drive. Both girls knew Rose had a tendency to get upset at Bella for being a people please. Bella never wanted to go after anything she wanted if she wasn't completely sure everyone else would be happy too. Rose always encouraged her to be herself and strive for her own happiness sometimes, but she never listened.

There was a thick tension in the air as the two pulled up to the driveway before a muttered, "fuck" broke through it.

Bella looked up at her best friend in question before the same realization hit her. "We didn't get the gummy bears!"

Overly hysterical laughter met the Edward and Emmett when they pulled behind Rose's car in the drive way.

EBEB

"You look upset, bro."

"How insightful, Emmett," Edward sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. The boys were sitting in his new room at Renee's house and listening to some music. After the group got back home from the supermarket, Bella decided she should go back to her Dad's house for a while to appease him, and of course Rose went with her.

"You know she'll probably be back tonight, right?" Emmett rambled unnecessarily. "You're acting like you still live with Mom and Dad." Emmett looked at Edward seriously as he took a bight of some s'mores poptarts.

"That has nothing to do with anything, Em." Bright green eyes rolled furiously. "What she said at the store..." he trailed off, not even knowing how to finish and Emmett's stare turned confused for a moment.

Edward let out an unamused chuckle at Emmett's still lost face and explained. "You know, about us not being officially together, or some shit like that," he urged, "I mean, I thought it was obvious. It's always only been her..." He trailed off, looking like a puppy who lost his favorite toy and Emmett nodded at him.

"You didn't ask her out, did you? Or ask her to be your girlfriend." When Edward shook his head, Emmett let out a disgustingly loud snort. "Then there's your fuckin problem bro. Girls a insecure n' shit. You have to, like, spell things out or whatever." Edward raised his eyebrows at his brother, wondering when he managed to pick up any knowledge on any subject matter ever. "Makes sense."

"Of course it makes sense! I'm Emmett fucking Cullen." He puffed up his chest all proud-like and Edward grimaced, shaking his head in exasperation. Again.

EBEB

Bella stared up at the Cheif's house in horror. How was she going to tell him she wanted to stay at Renee's house again? She knew she was being selfish by spending all her time there, but she didn't want to sound like it.

She glanced back at Rose's car and raised an eyebrow at her before muttering a quiet, "come on, bitch" for no one but herself to hear. Rose was chatting away steadily into her phone and Bella was getting more and more ansty by the minute.

Just when Bella's foot started tapping angrily on the pavement, a blonde head of hair smacked her in the face as it passed.

"Calm down, B. I was calling reinforcements." Rose shot over her shoulder without turning around before letting herself into the chief's house. Bella's face squished up in confusion as she followed one of her best friends into her own house.

When Rose finished making herself comfortable, she glanced up at Bella and noted her somewhat lost expression. "Alice." she said boredly, as if she was stating Fork's was rainy. When Bella understood, she nodded her head enthusiastically, inwardly giving herself a pep talk. Good, Alice is good. Charlie loves Alice. There's no way he could be upset if she's here. Right?

Rose watched her friend argue with herself and laughed quietly. Bella always made a huge deal of the little things, even though she seemed to let more important events fly over her head.

Ten minutes of nervous fidgeting later, and Alice was bouncing her way into the small living room. "Rosie! Bellyboo! I missed you guys! I can't believe you guys let me be so ridiculous for so long, next time that happens smack me, okay?" Alice chatted away continuously through her hug with Rose but stopped short when she reached Bella. "God B, you look like you trying to eat your lip off."

Bella shook her head and looked up at Alice, "Oh! You're here!" Rose laughed obnoxiously and Bella glared back. "Good, Charlie loves you."

Alice scrunched her nose and plopped herself down on Bella's lap. "Good to know that's all I'm good for, Babe," she winked slyly. "Besides, its not even a big deal. I doubt Charlie will even care."

Bella, finally starting to relax, nodded thoughtfully and hugged her friend. "I miss you. You can't leave me alone with that bad influence for that long ever again, I'll go crazy." Rose glared playfully and Alice continued on with her previous train of thought.

"Besides, Charlie will probably only want Edward to come introduce himself as your boyfriend, then everything will be dandy. Even he knows how close you guys are."

Bella's eyes immediately widened and she tensed up under Alice. Rose groaned and shook her head, still frustrated at the fact that Bella wouldn't just man up and do something about the whole not-boyfriend situation.

"I said something wrong?" Alice's eyebrows knitted together before a shocked look crossed her eyes. "He's not your boyfriend?" Bella shook her head slowly, ready to feel sorry for herself when Alice swiftly smacked her on the arm. "Hey!"

"Don't hey me Bella Swan, you need to grow some fucking balls and tell Edward you want him. You guys have been dancing around this for years, now that he's here for good there's no excuse why this shouldn't have been done the second you found out!"

Rose smirked at Bella before high fiving Alice. "I knew there was a reason I missed you Alley Cat, you always did have the brains here."

Bella rolled her eyes, temporarily forgetting her predicament and pushed Alice off her onto the couch. "Traitor."

The three girls laughed happily, more due to the fact that they were finally all together again then anything.

When Charlie walked in he let out a quick "Hey" before realizing Bella wasn't alone. "Hey Rose," the man almost did a double take and all the girls laughed again when he spotted Alice. "Hey, uh, Alice, where ya been? We missed ya."

Charlie made rounds hugging the girls as Alice filled him in on all the details of her time with Jasper and how much she regretted not making time for friends. "Well, ya know for next time." Charlie mumbled quickly, blushing at the fact that he had any input at all and sitting down in his recliner across from the girls.

After it was decided that the four of them would order pizza and watch the game together, well Charlie would watch the game with the three friends chatted, Alice got a mischievous glint in her eye and Bella's nerves were back tenfold.

"Hey Charlie," she asked sweetly, waiting for his nod to continue, "do you remember Edward?"


End file.
